


The Love Spell (Body Thief)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cock Sucking, F/M, Humor, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Switching bodies, funny fic, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Casting a love spell on Kylo Ren, goes awry. The next morning, you wake to find that you and Kylo have inadvertently exchanged bodies.*A Humorous Fic*





	The Love Spell (Body Thief)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I'm not into witchcraft - that is - I don't know anything about casting spells and therefore am not striving for anything accurately depicted in this fic. It is just for fun and laughs, so please enjoy it for what its worth - pure fiction. Thanks for reading :-)

You wanted Kylo’s love. You had been dating him for two months and while you shared hot and steamy encounters, there was no deeper connection that you shared and you longed for such a connection.

You knew it was probably morally wrong to perform the love spell, especially since you didn’t plan on intending to tell him, even though it was advised that you let the other said party know of your intentions, in case they wanted to counteract the spell.

You didn’t want Kylo to think of you as pathetic, casting some silly love spell over him.

But alas, you felt a little desperate for his affections and so, you pursued.

“See me as I see you.  
Feel me as I feel you.”

You recited the last line of the spell, closing your circle. Later on that night, Kylo would be dropping by for his usual nocturnal visitation.

****

The following morning… you awoke to limbs that felt heavy. You stretched, turning your head to notice that your hands looked swollen. You bolted upright in the bed. You pulled the sheet up, discovering a half erect cock. You looked over to the body bundled up next to you in the bed. It was your body laying there. Impossible! How could this be?

You quickly departed from the bed, coming to stand in front of the full length mirror that is mounted on your bathroom door. There, staring back at you, is the body of Kylo Ren.

Your (Kylo’s) eyes widen as the shock of the reality sets in.

“No-no-no-no!” You chant in disbelief as Kylo’s dark wavy locks shake to and fro as you shake his head side to side.

You rush back over to the bed. “Kylo!” You’re calling to him fervently as his large hands rock your former body.

“What?!” Kylo grumbles as he stirs, through your ultra feminine voice.

“Oh god, oh god, this can not be happening!” You say aloud to yourself.

Kylo sits up, only, it is in your body.

He shakes your head groggily as he looks down and notices a change.

Your eyes dart up to meet his eyes as you exchange curious stares.

“How am I standing over there and why do I have these breasts?”

“Kylo… listen… this wasn’t suppose to happen... I…I…”

“What did you do?” He scolds, in your voice.

Kylo gets out of the bed, coming over to where you are now standing in his body.

Kylo is now preoccupied with looking at his nude body, inspecting it closely.

“I need to work out more.” He muses, as he touches his abs.

“Kylo! Focus!” You chide him as you slap your own hand away from his body.

“How did this happen?” He demands.

You place one of his large hands to his face and bow his head, looking embarrassed.

“I… I performed a love spell and something went terribly wrong, obviously.” You say as you gesture between the two of you.

“Well then, just reverse it.” He said, nonchalantly.

“I don’t know how!”

“It isn’t permanent, is it?” He asks. For the first time, becoming serious since he woke.

“There should be a reversal spell, but I am not versed… I’m not versed in any of this. This was such a mistake.” You lamented in anguish as you moved Kylo’s large body over, to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kylo was standing before the mirror, admiring your body. He was fondling your breasts.

“Kylo! Could you please stop playing with MY body.”

He turns to look at you.

“Oh come on, this… this is… interesting.” You see your body’s eyes light up with his excitement. Kylo is turning to and fro and admiring your curves in the mirror. If the situation wasn’t so dire to you, you would laugh at his preoccupation with your body.

You quickly find his discarded pants from the previous night and hastily pull them on. After getting partially dressed, you stumble into the living room, to the bookshelf and pull the book from which you cast your love spell.

It was difficult with Kylo’s large hands to leaf through the book, they slowed your efforts down, drastically.

You flipped through the antique spell book for what seemed like eternity, but alas, you found no solution. On the shelf, you gazed at the lock of hair that you lifted from Kylo one night while he was asleep. You needed something personal of his, for the spell. Upon closer inspection, you noticed the fatal flaw. A lock of your hair was entwined with his. This is how the spell faltered, binding you two together.

You returned to the bedroom to a rather beguiling sight taking place on your bed.

“Kylo!!”

Kylo was masturbating with your body.

“I just wanted to know how it feels…”

“Are you not the least bit concerned that we have switched bodies and I cannot find a solution?” You looked at him with his stoic face.

“Well… until you can find a solution, why not embrace it and have some fun?” He smirked with your lips.

“Let’s have sex.” Kylo grinned as he stated in your high pitched voice.

“You’re not only out of your body, but you’re out of your ever loving mind!” Your words sounded rough coming from his voice.

“Aren’t you the least bit curious?” He tried to entice.

****

This whole ordeal is incredibly awkward. Seeing your body through Kylo’s eyes is a curious experience, sure, but it was just plain weird to no end.

You were amazed by how relaxed Kylo is, taking this all in stride.

You found it extremely funny, though, how Kylo was trying to dominate you, like he normally would only now its coming from the use of your body… it was quite a show.

“Why are you not aroused? Am I not turning you on?” Kylo gestures to his flaccid cock. The both of you are now naked, sitting on your bed.

Kylo… I have too much on my mind to…”

Kylo interrupts you, as you watch your body go down onto its knees. Kylo takes his cock into your mouth.

Instantly, you felt his cock hardening in your mouth. You admit it was a great sensation to experience, no wonder he requested the act so often.

As Kylo tried to suck his own cock, he met with difficulty. “There’s a lot of women I need to apologize to.” He stated with your voice.

“What do you mean, a lot of women?” Your question came out sounding laced with jealousy than anticipated.

“My cock’s a monster!” Kylo exclaimed as you watched him flexing your jaw.

You rolled Kylo’s eyes.

“So, what are you, gonna make me cum by sucking me off?” You jested.

“Na. It takes too long to make me finish that way.”

Amusing.

“Its kinda heavy.” You observed commenting on his erection.

You saw a devilish grin across your face as you looked at him, at your body.

“How are you comfortable with this?” You ask Kylo.

“It’s a once in a lifetime experience, at least, I hope it is. Its interesting how it feels to be female.”

“Don’t you like my body?” Kylo sounded fragile, asking in your voice.

“Its… cumbersome. I like being a woman.”

You saw your mouth twitch and your eyes slightly narrow at your omission to him.

“Everything about you is BIG.” You made his eyes widen at your statement.

Kylo grinned.

He gestured to press on with your amorous activities. You were feeling the anxiety, the pressure to perform. You weren't as aroused as you could have been and having sex through his body, experiencing it as a man would, for the first time was daunting. What if you couldn’t finish? Does he think about or worry about performing? Probably not. Kylo is too arrogant, but perhaps this is what other men often worry about? You pondered.

 

“Stop thinking and just fuck me.” Kylo interrupted your train of thought.

That pulled you back into reality, with you giving him a look of confusion.

“I can see it on my face, you’re thinking too much.”

You grinned.

“How are we going to do this?”

“If you don’t know the process by now, then there’s no helping you.”

“You ass.” You hissed at Kylo.

Kylo laughed in your voice.

“God. I really sound like that?” You state out loud.

Without warning, Kylo wrapped your hand around his cock. This caused you to pause as you started focusing on the sensations as he jerked himself.

You were surprised to feel the intensity and strength coming from your dainty hand, at his expense.

Kylo leaned forward, coming to kiss you.

“My lips are exceptional.” Kylo mused, when he pulled away.

“Really?” Your mood was breaking with his arrogance.

“I’ve been told that many times.” He reiterated and smiled pleasingly.

His next move, really weird you out. He was caressing his own face, looking at you through your body. You prefer to keep his eyes closed as you were still uncomfortable with this entire situation, but not Kylo.

“Are you really that narcissistic, that you enjoy making love to yourself?” Your tone sounding stern coming from his voice.

“They are my eyes, but I can see yours quite nicely, through them.” Kylo says to you as he is intently looking into his own eyes, looking at you, through them.

His sentiment left you speechless. It was really the first tender thing that he has ever uttered to you.

Your mouths seize one another again, as Kylo is now writhing beneath you/his body.

He uses your legs to wrap around his waist. You’re hesitant. This is an entirely new experience and you’re still too tightly wound to relax and let yourself be free to experience this very odd situation.

“Make love to me.” He asks in your sultry tone of voice. You stilled, in hesitation, as it registers just what it is that he had asked of you. Kylo has never asked to make love it was always “fuck me,” or “lets fuck.” Never making love. 

“Like this.” Kylo said as he placed his hand, showing you how to hold his cock in order to enter your own body.

The sensation was heady when you pushed inside. You now understood why he praised you for being so tight. Kylo on the other hand…

“I have a lot of apologizing to do.” He frowned as you watched your face make a painful expression.

“How’s that?” You asked as you completed your first full thrust.

Kylo’s breath hitched.

“I always thought you women were whining about my size, but now I know.”

You grinned in satisfaction.

“I told you so.”

Kylo placed your hands on his shoulders, gripping them to steady himself as you continued to build up a rhythm to your thrusting.

“This is still uncomfortable even though your cunt is dripping wet.”

“What is it you always tell me? Just relax.” You say with a wolfish grin.

Kylo narrows your eyes at your jest.

After he grew accustomed to his size, you languidly moved along your body, but Kylo needed more friction.

You took to rubbing your clit as you continued thrusting. It was indeed an entertaining experience as you brought Kylo to orgasm through vigorous rubbing. From the look of your expressive eyes, you were willing to bet that Kylo had never experienced an orgasm that intense.

“You’re going to have to pick up the pace and get rougher, if you want to finish in my body.” Kylo noted.

“I’ve been on the receiving end enough to know this.” You snarled in jest.

You continue to pound into your own body. Kylo was starting to sound perturbed.

“Are you almost there?” He inquires.

“I think so.”

“What does it feel like?” He asks.

“Kylo, hush. God, you sound like such a woman with all these questions.” You scolded.

Kylo glared at you.

“This is taking entirely too long.” Kylo comments

“I’m sorry but I am not used to this, used to being in your body.” You hissed.

Kylo, by making you angry was fueling your drive. You essentially wanted to strike him, but knowing that you would do more damage to your own body and probably not even phase him, you decided to become rougher.

Kylo started moaning and wincing, claiming you were rubbing him raw.

You thrust hard, pushing your body down into the mattress. Finally, you felt the release of that little explosion as you experienced what it feels like to ejaculate.

“Finally.” Kylo stated aloud.

“Fuck.” Kylo said as you pulled out.

You watched as he tried to press your legs together, no doubt feeling what you always felt - like you’ve been riding a horse for 24 hours straight.

****  
“I still do not know what to do!” You anguished as you woke up the next morning, still in Kylo’s body and vice versa.

“Call a priest.” Kylo stated.

“We’re not under possession, Kylo. Ok, yeah. If we confronted a priest about this, he would think we are possessed. I need to find a seasoned witch, one who can change us back with a reversal.”

****  
It took a few days, but you were able to find a reversal spell. After that harrowing experience, Kylo is now a different man in regards to how he approaches you and your relationship. Kylo is more mindful of you and vice versa. He even began to act like a man that was falling in love. Mission accomplished.


End file.
